Welcome to Gryffendor
by PegaGamer
Summary: Dean Winchester is a young wizard going into Hogwarts! He's been excited since his parents told him about it. Along the way he grows feelings for a HufflePuff named Castiel. How will this long adventure for Dean go?


_**Title: Welcome to Gryffindor  
**_

_**Paring: Destiel  
**_

_**Rating: T for mild gore, mild language**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter  
**_

_**A/N: -playing Harry Potter music-  
**_

* * *

"MOM! MOM!" Dean ran inside the house holding an envelope, "Look what I got!" He said happily and handed the envelope to Mary, who was just getting Adam, the five month old, to eat. She looked at it and smiled happily to Dean.

"This is wonderful, Dean!" She said and Sam peaked over from his plate of pancakes. The seven year old stood on his chair curious.

"What is it?"

"Sam sit down." Mary ordered as Sam did so. Dean went over and sat next to Sam showing his baby brother.

"It's a letter to Hogwarts! I'm going!" Dean cheered and ran around the house excitedly. That's right; the Winchester house were wizards and witches. John being a pure blood and Mary being a half blood made wizard children easier apparently. Sam pouted and looked over to Mary.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Sam you have four more years. You'll be going with Dean." Mary said adjusting the bottle for Adam. Sam pouted and as Dean leaned over the table to Sam.

"We can go to Diagon Alley! Can we mom? Can we?" Dean asked and Mary laughed looking to her eldest son. He was bouncing around, he was so excited!

"We have to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank first, Dean." Mary said and the freckled boy pouted, "Don't give me that look. We'll go tomorrow. We can go and get your wand and spell books. Maybe even get you your first wizard pet."

"A cat!" Sam said happily and Dean blew a raspberry, "What's wrong with cats?"

"No way I'm getting a cat... I'mma get an owl so I can send letters. Or a rat. OR even a ferret!" Dean smiled and Mary chuckled.

"I had a owl when I was your age. Her name was Nina. She was this beautiful golden owl." Mary smiled.

"What did dad have?" Dean asked.

"I had a toad." John said entering the house, taking his coat off, "His name was Henry. Named him after my father."

"Why did you name a toad after Grandpa Henry?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Because he was a slippery wizard." John laughed, "Did you know he's working at Hogwarts this year?"

"HE IS?!" Dean asked happily.

"Yes we better get you ready~" John laughed.

* * *

The Winchesters decided to go to Diagon Alley, and after going to the bank they started to go shopping for Dean's first year of Hogwarts. Dean and Sam couldn't believe to see so many wizards and witches! So many amazing items! They had just bought Dean's books and a carrier for his things. Sam seemed more amazed than Dean was. The kids never been around this many amazing people before so it was new.

"Alright boys stay close!" Mary said as they went through the crowd pushing the stroller. Dean and Sam did as such. John walking not far behind. As they passed a pet shop Dean caught eye of a boy with messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy was looking at some owls, before Dean could speak John pushed him along. After talking a moment, John took Sam and Adam to look at some things while Mary and Dean were going inside Ollivander's Wand shop. The shop had a desk and the walls decorated with boxes filled with wands. A man came sliding on a wheeling ladder over to the two.

"Good afternoon Joseph." Mary smiled her hands on Dean's shoulders. Joseph hopped off the ladder and smiled.

"Well isn't it miss Mary Campbell! Look at you all grown!" Joseph said happily, "It's been that long since I sold you your first wand?"

"Yes indeed. And I'm not Campbell anymore." Mary laughed shaking her head, "I married John Winchester."

"JOHN?! Oh great heavens! I knew the moment you two caught eye of each other in here it was to be it." Joseph laughed, "Who is this?"

"This is my eldest son, Dean. He's getting his first wand today." Mary informed, "John is with the other boys. Sam and Adam."

"Oh my~ That's wonderful. Now boy. Ready to test some wands?"

"How does it work?" Dean asked, Joseph went over and grabbed a box, opening it and handed it to Dean.

"The wand picks you, Dean." Joseph said and the young boy bit his lip and gave a small flick. Causing a shelf to fall over.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright it's part of the progress." Joseph said and took the wand, putting it away and got a different one, "Try this." Dean nodded after taking the wand and flicked it. Causing a book to burst with pages everywhere, "No.. That's not it.." Joseph sighed and grabbed another box, curious he went over and handed Dean the new wand. And as soon as Dean took it he shivered as if a huge wave over came him. He blinked and looked to Mary, than Joseph, "There you go." Dean was totally puzzled. Looking to Mary again.

"What was that?"

"The wand chose you Dean.. This is your wand now." Mary said and Dean smiled a bit, after paying the two walked down the street, and joined up with the others in a small restaurant nearby. Sam smiled and tugged at Dean's jacket.

"We got you something cool!" Sam said and Dean was really confused. John stood and put a large cage on the table. Than removed the cover.

"AN OWL!" Dean said happily, the owl was a beautiful black and brown barn owl. Her eyes a stunning midnight and her chest was a mix of brown. John opened the cadge and allowed the owl to climb onto his hand, than had Dean hold his arm out and allowed the bird to go onto his son's arm, "Wow she's pretty~" Dean smiled and he petted the bird's chest.

"What are you gonna name her?" Sam asked and Dean thought and shrugged.

"Honestly what comes to mind is one word... Baby." Dean said and John rose a brow than shrugged.

"Your owl." He said and Mary smiled to her son. Baby made a calm chirp and climbed onto Dean's head and nestled there. Dean laughed as well as Sam.

"She's on your head." Sam laughed more and Dean rolled his eyes than looked to his parents.

"Mom dad can I take Baby to school?"

"Of course. But she has to stay in your dorm house."

"Dorm house?"

"There's four." John started, "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"What ones were you two in?" Sam asked.

"I was in Slytherin." John said, "Your mother was Gryffindor." Mary shrugged, "Your mother was a good girl." He laughed."

"So?"

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw." Sam said smiling, "Sounds cool!"

"Sounds like where nerds go." Dean frowned.

"What's wrong with 'nerds'?" A voice said and Dean turned, the owl on his head didn't even move much. It was the boy from earlier. Walking by his feet was a cat, a tabby. Dean went to speak till another looking exactly like the one before, had a white owl on his shoulder, frowning to the the 'double'.

"Jimmy.. Leave them alone.." The one named Jimmy blinked and frowned to his brother.

"Cas I was just asking."

"Boys!" A woman called. The two sighed and the one named Cas looked to Dean and bowed some.

"Apologizes for my brother... He can be a hassle.." He than left and Dean just stared. He now could tell the difference between Cas and Jimmy. Jimmy wore a loose tie with just a jacket and dress shirt while Castiel wore the same clothes yet he had a vest on and his tie straight.

* * *

The Winchesters had to get up early the next day. They had all they needed now they just needed to go to the station. As they hurried to catch the train they stopped by a wall, Dean didn't get it looking at the ticket than the signs.

"Where's nine and three quarters?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Right here." John said and he turned to Mary, "You want to go in with him or me? We all can't go at the moment."

"Can I come?" Sam asked. Mary laughed and looked to John.

"Sure I'll take the boys. Now Dean let me show you how to do this." She stood behind him after instructing Sam to sit with Baby in his lap on the trolly, "Now I want you to run as fast as you can. Aim for the center. Ready?"

"Kinda.." Dean admitted and Mary encouraged him to run. As they did so they went into the wall and entered the Hogwarts express lane. Sam and Dean looked around amazed as they walked. Mary laughed a bit looking to the two.

"Excited?"

"Yeah!" Dean said happily. Sam got off the trolly and put the bird back with him. As they went over to where the train was Mary hugged Dean happily.

"Oh my little boy.. You're going to be a great wizard.." She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Don't forget to write."

"I won't." Dean assured than thought a moment, "I got everything right?"

"Your ticket, clothes, books, wand, owl, paper, toothbrush... I believe so why?" Mary asked, Dean than hugged Sam and Sam hugged Dean back.

"Almost forgot a hug!" Dean said and Sam smiled happily. As the conductor called all the students to come on Dean grabbed his case and cage hurrying on bored. Seating down near a window for them to say goodbye the train departed and the two waited till it was gone.

* * *

On bored Dean put his bag on top of the seats and put Baby next to him, it was after the tickets were punched and he was comfortable looking out. Hearing a light tap he looked over. Seeing either Castiel or Jimmy at the door.

"Excuse me.." He said, "All the other seats are full."

"Sure.. Cas..?" Dean guessed and the boy nodded entering and putting his case above and putting his cage next to the wall. The boy sat across from Dean and Dean rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"If you're wondering my full name; it's Castiel. Castiel Novak. You?"

"Dean! Dean Winchester."

"Charmed." Castiel smiled and opened the cage and allowed the owl wonder. Dean decided to let Baby out but the bird climbed back onto his head. Castiel covered his mouth chuckling, "I take it she likes sitting on your head."

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed and moved his arm over and the owl climbed over and Dean allowed the bird onto his lap as she nestled close.

"She's attached." Cas mentioned. Dean shrugged and petted the owl.

"She is huh..? So.. Curious what house are you interested?"

"Ravenclaw." Cas said shrugging, "I heard smart people go in and my brother is very sensitive to me being called a nerd."

"Does it bother you?"

"Why be upset with a term that you know is true?" Cas asked and Dean couldn't argue with that. A woman came walking by knocking on the doorway.

"Any of you boys want something from the trolly?" She asked and Dean reached into his pocket and got up.

"What's there?"

"Some soda, candies, chocolate frogs, what would you like?"

"I'll just take a soda and some licorice." Dean said getting up and paid for what he had asked for.

* * *

As the train arrived all the students have changed, and were walking out of the train with their things. A man stood waiting for the students. Dean knew instantly who he was. His grandfather, Henry Winchester. Henry smiled as he held his lantern. Looking to all the children.

"Hi grandpa!" Dean said and Henry smiled looking to his grandson.

"Hello Dean. You excited for your first year?"

"Yes!" Dean smiled and Henry caught eye of Castiel who was by his side.

"Looks like you made a friend. Come along children!" Henry called and the children did as they were told. It wasn't long till they were at the castle. Arriving at Hogwarts. As they entered the amazing castle Dean couldn't help but look around happily. Castiel by his side as they looked, walking with the other kids. Dean couldn't believe the beauty of the castle. His parents were right! As they walked through they entered the dining hall, arriving inside all the older students sat at their house tables. Dean looked around along with Cas, seeing the amazing halls of Hogwarts. Oh yes Dean will learn how to be a wizard the same way his parents learned!

"Look!" A student called, "The candles are floating!" Everyone awed the hall as they walked. Going up to the front of the hall a woman with blonde hair smiled to everyone. Henry ruffled Dean's hat as he walked by to go and sit next to Bobby. Who waved to the small wizard.

"Good evening students." The woman started, "My name is Ellen. I am master of the Gryffindor. And some of you may be joining." The Gryffindor house cheered for it's potential students, "Calm down you." Everyone laughed as Ellen smirked to the house, "You may become a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw. By how you may ask..." Ellen pulled out a strange ratty brown witch cap. All the new students looked at each other murmuring, "This is the sorting hat. It'll judge and see what house you belong in." Dean looked surprised and looked to Castiel blinking.

"Still hoping for Slytherin?" He asked. Castiel looked up to Dean and nodded a bit.

"Yes. But whatever house I get in it shouldn't matter no?" Cas was right. Whatever happened happened. As one student after another went up Dean was finally called up. Everyone went silent and a few teachers spoke among themselves. Dean sat on the stool and Ellen put the hat on his head.

"AH HA! A Winchester! Very interesting..." The hat said, "And a Campbell... Hmm... Any house will do for you. Hmm... Let me see... You'd fit in... GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor house cheered and Dean went and sat with his house.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel went up and looked a bit worried. As he sat the cap was put onto his head.

"HufflePuff!" Castiel blinked and he got down and sat at the HufflePuff area. That didn't sound right to him... There must have been a reason. Once the students were done Chuck stood and spoke.

"Now that you all gave been suited I'd say it's time to eat." And with a flick of his fingers all the tables were covered with different types of food. Dean as shocked and smiled at all the food around him.

"WOW!" Dean said surprised.

"I know right? I never get over it~" A student with golden eyes said happily. Dean grabbed some food for his empty plate. Sammy's gonna love this.


End file.
